Inter-carrier alliances are common for Multi-protocol Label Switching-Virtual Private Network (MPLS-VPN) service providers. The alliances offer each service provider an extension of geographical coverage of their MPLS-VPN networks, and an opportunity to increase revenue. Inter-carriers have achieved this extension by way of peering conventional PE-ASBRs (Provider Edge-Autonomous System Boundary Routers), which serve to interconnect the MPLS-VPN networks of the service providers.
This method of inter-carrier connectivity has presented service providers a means for offering services to its customers in an expanded geographical footprint with minimal capital investment. Notwithstanding this improvement, when a PE-ASBR of either carrier experiences a fault that interrupts service between the MPLS-VPN networks, customers of each carrier can experience severe service outages until such time that the affected PE-ASBR is returned to service.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for fault-tolerance in an inter-carrier network interface.